


Sweet talk

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x22 Leggo My EgoAaron seeks  forgiveness from Camille
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt





	Sweet talk

“It’s going to take a lot more than sweet talk to worm your way back in my good graces”Camille warns Aaron 

“I’m sorry for being an idiot Cam”Aaron said 

“Finally came to your senses I’m guessing”Camille says to him 

“I am deserving of this aren’t I?”Aaron asked her 

“Don’t try to be all cute with me when I’m mad at me”Camille said 

“I’m trying to apologize”Aaron replies 

“Are you truly sorry though?”Camille asked him 

“From the bottom of my heart”Aaron said


End file.
